Normally the tires are examined tire by tire, each tire being examined, being disposed in the examination position. The tire regions penetrated by the X-rays from tire bead to tire bead, are projected onto an X-ray receiver in the form of a diode line device. The signals from the diode line device are applied to a monitor apparatus on screens of which the X-rayed tire regions are reproduced for assessment by an operator. Although the individual operating steps, from initially loading the X-ray examination device with a tire to unloading the tire therefrom after the X-ray examination has been completed, can be carried out more or less briefly, the output rate of examined tires, is, nevertheless, unduly low.